Duality
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Harry was smarter than your average kid, had to be to survive and he put into effect a plan so risky and impossible when he was put on trial to the effect that it broke the so-called war effort of both Voldemort and Dumbledore. That was 3 years ago, now after a major incident he finds himself in need of a break from the world's eye and so finds himself teaching at Academy City.
1. Had Enough

**Duality**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of the Certain Magical Index (including spinoffs) universe by Kazuma Kamachi, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: The Poltergeists Incidents

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: Finally, I am free. In your face Potter!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Techniques/Spells: _Imagine Breaker_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Chapter 1: Had Enough**

* * *

Harry James Potter was cringing in pain as he clutched his bleeding side, crouching behind an A.C vent as it was peppered by bullets. He used the short respite in the fire to break cover and throw spells back at his attackers, though that seemed counterproductive when his attackers seemed to just be enflamed even more by his response.

' _What the fuck crawled up their asses…bloody wankers…I didn't do a damn thing to them!'_ Harry erected a shield as one of his attackers threw _glowing bags_ of _something_. And they were not grenades, well they acted like grenades sure, but these were _magic_.

What scared and shook Harry was the fact they were using modern weapons alongside magic ones. Harry threw a bone breaker against an invisible enemy who came into visibility to strike at Harry with a drawn dagger, it was only Harry's seeker reflexes that saved him from being skewered.

The leader of the group a black haired man with a manic look in his eyes, a smile on his lips that would beat even Bellatrix if compared, a large burn scar that stretched across the left side of his face giving him a frightening visage, he taunted in his gravelly voice Harry " _avuto abbastanza, Peverell feccia! (Had enough, Peverell scum!)_ "

' _Peverell? Fuck I'm being chased by complete maniacs…'_ He ducked under into another alleyway dodging bullet fire, Harry applied the _abverto_ spell behind him to change the bullets trajectories away from him, but he was losing ground and this was a battle of attrition.

' _Fuck, these guys are making me miss, Voldemort and his death munchers.'_ Harry felt a bullet punch through his _abverto_ shield and through his left shoulder, his entire body jerked forward from the impact and he nearly lost grip of his wand. Harry quickly threw up a _fortis_ _abverto_ shield and not a moment too soon as the shield registered a loud thump as a high caliber bullet struck high and would have punched a hole through Harry's head.

' _Definitely not Voldemort's guys, he wants me alive, these guys are aiming kill shots.'_ Harry counted his lucky stars that he survived till now, he gripped his burning left shoulder casting a few numbing charms over the injury and gritting his teeth he reacted as any 19 year old in his position being hunted and taunted would, he raised his hand over the cover giving them the finger and calling out in heavily accented Italian " _venuto qui e ti faccio vedere quanta! Stronzo! (Come here and I'll show you how much! Asshole!)_ "

As they renewed their attack on him from that insult, Harry waited for them to close in and when they got close enough he threw a pouch of Peruvian instant darkness powder _'Thank you Gred and Forge…'_ once they had lost sight of him he transfigured a wall at the entrance of the alley and turned on his heel and dashed away.

Harry knew that would only buy him a few minutes but a precious few minutes it would be, long enough for him to jack a nearby Taxi using magic and drove away from the streets of Tivoli, Italy and headed straight for Rome. _'Guess now I know why no Potter has ever found the Villa, fucking wankers are keeping it from us.'_

Harry sighed as he left the now shrinking city of Tibur (Tivoli) in the background, speaking aloud to himself "Must remind myself to thank Moody, if it wasn't for him and that constant vigilance drilled into my head I wouldn't have seen that alleyway as my best escape option."

Harry looked in the rearview mirror, scowling at his own reflection "But who the _fuck were_ those tosspots…" Harry noticed something glinting in the distance behind the car only this glint seemed to be moving ever closer at rapid speed, Harry's eyes widened and swerved hard to the left letting a truck in front of him take the missile to the back.

Harry began to sweat as he noticed bullet fire aimed sporadically at him, a single SUV gave him chase from road while a black Helicopter gave chase from the skies. Harry braced as the SUV bumped into the back of his car, he snapped furiously shouting back in the Queen's English "This car is a lend, you bloody sods! Don't scratch the paint!" Pointing his wand over his shoulder at the SUV and shouted " _Bombarda!"_

The sound of a cannon blast rang behind him as he hit the SUV dead center covering it in smoke, Harry relaxed slightly as he only had to deal with the helicopter. He lurched forward when something slammed into the back of the car, he turned to see that the SUV had come out of the smoke with nothing more than a dent on its hood from the _bombarda_ spell _,_ Harry noted that a few runes were glowing on the car etched into the frame, Harry thumped the steering wheel in frustration then immediately turned around to focus his wand at the hood of the SUV and intoned _"solem ignis (Solar Fire)"_

The closest spell wizards have that mimics laser fire but quite draining and even more dangerous that Harry was driving and applying the spell to the enemy, trying to drill a hole and pop the hood of the car, the car itself may be protected by runes against magical attacks but it's doubtful that they'd have runes etched into the engine itself… Harry broke from the spell to swerve around a broken down vehicle as he sped up, he was glad that he used an unbreakable charm on the rear windows and side mirrors as the gun fire peppered the back of the car, he knew that the impervious spells wouldn't last too long on the tires but it held as long as it could. He hoped that once he entered Rome his pursuers call off the chase to avoid unwanted attention.

He continued applying the spell to the car behind him, and once he saw smoke come through the hole in the front of the car, Harry acted instantaneously " _Deprimo! Bombarda Maxima! Defodio!_ "

His first spell punched a hole into the front, causing the hood to pop open and a Bombarda Maxima slammed into the engine. Harry added a gouging spell aimed at the earth behind him tearing out a nice sized portion of the earth causing the car to blow up spectacularly and be thrown about once it hit the hole.

Harry ignored the now flaming debris of the car behind him and saw that Helicopter had a mini-gun trained on him just as he reached the Toll gate for entry back into the city. Harry was shocked as they didn't seem to be bothered at all by that fact as they opened fire, Harry swerved and rammed right through the toll gate which must've jolted the radio awake cause the speakers in the car started playing " _prossimo abbiamo una canzone 'Duality' dal gruppo heavy metal americano Slipknot, godersi la musica in stazione Rai Radio 2(next we have a song 'duality' from American heavy metal band Slipknot, enjoying music on station Rai Radio 2)"_

The music started with a whisper as it played out, Harry barely paid attention to the song but liked the tune of it and made a mental note to listen to it again once this shite was over with.

He headed into the city dodging traffic, sticking to the outer limits, aiming to reach a magical floo point to escape to the Italian Ministry of Magic. It was nearly the end of the song that the car began to slow down as it showed that Harry was nearly out of gas, but he didn't have time to stop the car neatly without getting peppered by that gun.

So Harry threw open the door and jumped out just as the car hit the cement barrier and was thrown skyward as it flipped over a distance and stopped, smoke coming out of it. Harry didn't have the luxury to cater to his bruised probably broken ribs when in roll he bodily slammed into the cement barrier, wheezing he pushed himself up to see that the copter was hovering letting down ropes and in the distance he could hear sirens, Harry knew that the crowd in the restaurant across the street were watching probably filming this and any magic would be a breach of the International Statue of Secrecy but Harry didn't care as he swished his wand and a purple bolt of energy erupted out, the strongest cutting spell he knew _"Perseco Maxima!"_

His spell hit the section that connected the body and the tail of the Helicopter and going through to cut few of the Helicopter blades above it as well because of this the pilot had no control of direction and couldn't do a thing as it dropped straight down like a rock.

His vision began to blur and he saw that few of his pursuers were still alive and began to move towards him. Harry tried to protect himself but didn't have any energy to lift his arms. The sound of sirens and gunshots were the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

.

.

Harry woke from a fitful dream, a nightmare of the night Voldemort returned to power and the murder of Cedric Diggory. He pulled himself upright and looked around and saw that the adjacent table had a glass of water ready for him, grateful he gulped it down before studying the room he was in. It looked like a magic suppression room and he wasn't in possession of his wand. He sighed in relief _'At least the Italian ministry got me rather than the muggles.'_

He was certain it was the Italian Ministry of Magic that held him right now, just by the suppression room…England had no suppression room. That and the fact that the room didn't really block the noise behind the door and loud argument in Italian. From what Harry could gather someone was arguing against meeting him and the other voice was sternly telling to back off. Harry could contemplate all he wanted but in another moment the runes etched into the walls glowed and faded and the door swung open.

A young woman with auburn hair and red eyes, her figure was hidden by the robes but Harry could tell with a glance it wasn't something a male could ignore add to the fact that she was probably just a few years older than Harry stepped inside and spoke in lightly accented English "Mr. Potter, I'm Celphine Fiore. Minister of Magic to Italia Magica."

Harry couldn't stop the utter surprise on his face from showing, she gave a small smile "That expression seems to be the most prevalent one, whenever I introduce myself to anyone from Britain I suppose. I had heard tell of your Ministry's self-imposed isolationism and ignorance of the world beyond their borders, tell me is it really as bad as they say it is?"

"Let's put it this way, Minister Fiore. I didn't even know that someone as young as you could or was the Minister for Italy…um, no offense meant by that." Getting nervous by the firm stare and that he was actually checking out the Minister for Magic of Italy.

Her laughter only served to make Harry even more nervous "I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Potter. But on to more serious matters, I was advised against meeting you by a number of my Auror's Mr. Potter. They had told me that you were dangerous and probably were the direct cause for the incident that nearly shattered the Statue of Secrecy."

Harry sighed, he was boiling on the inside though and it seemed Britain's propaganda against him reached far beyond its borders. She noticed his hesitation "Rest assured Mr. Potter, not everyone take what the English are saying about you at face value. It is why I wished to speak with you, are you aware of who you fought with? Or who those people worked for?"

Harry just shook his head, Minister Fiore visibly relaxed " _Good_ , Would you be willing to testify to that under _Veritaserum_?"

At Harry's tentative nod she waved her hand and his shackles fell off, "Then till you do you are my personal guest Mr. Potter."

"Till I do…? I'm on trial?"

"You've been knocked out for 2 days so you aren't aware of this but after your…um incident within 15 hours the ICW held an emergency session, the Italian ICW representative was sworn to secrecy so even I don't know the details but I am told that you are to be in Hague, to stand before the International Court of Magic. You needn't worry, the Court would never convict you out of hand, not when the facts are in your favor. But this is a very rare thing Mr. Potter, the infamous White Council is gathering just for you but I suppose that has to do with who you are and the people you know. Not many people can get French Ambassador Delacour to vouch for them and even less people will have _Goblin CEO_ Ragnok willingly sit in an emergency session and actively take interest in your wellbeing of all things."

Harry just chuckled softly, "I'm surprised Mr. Delacour actually likes me after the fiasco that happened in my fourth year. Any way I can thank him for sticking up for me."

"You may speak to him yourself Mr. Potter, he's right outside the room. But he isn't the only one who vouched for you Mr. Potter, there were numerous letters from one Ms. Hermione, McGonagall, entire clan of Weasleys and some nasty Howlers from the Matriarch of the clan. You owe me a desk Mr. Potter, I had no idea Howler's could go high enough that the magic combusts. Mrs. Weasley is now effectively nicknamed Dragon Lady by our offices, with the way her Howlers spew flames along with words."

"Heh he…sorry about that…what exactly did Mrs. Weasley rant about?"

"Only that you were absolutely foolish for putting yourself in such dangerous situations and that we should know the law and release you as soon as possible or…" she cleared her throat "to quote her _'come down here and shove a howler down our throats so that our asses could sing to us'_. As threats go, that was the most unique one I have ever received since my tenure as Minister." She saw him about to apologize, she promptly waved him off "It's completely understandable, but your situation is more precarious than they realize, right now most of the magical communities around the world are watching this incident and the resulting verdict whether you are guilty or innocent will mean quite a bit in the long run." She dropped small pouch on Harry's lap, which he opened to see the numerous letters addressed to him by his friends and pseudo family members along with his wand.

Harry flexed his wrists, he held his wand and felt the magic sing to him "When exactly am I to stand before the White Council?"

She gestured him to follow her "We may discuss this in my office Mr. Potter."

And follow her he did and it was then Harry saw a man blonde hair and beard to match, storm grey eyes, dressed in official looking robes over which he had a purple stripped scarf. His eyebrows furrowed in a deep scowl before they changed at meeting Harry's sight, he spoke flawless English if only slightly accented "Ah, Monsieur Harry Potter, I'm Fiacre Delacour. French Ambassador to the Magical Realm, we've met only briefly in your fourth year."

"Its pleasure to meet you Monsieur Delacour…and I would like to formally apologize for the farce that was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, that tournament was meant for Fleur, Cedric and Victor I had no business being involved regardless of my desire against it." Harry took a deep breath "And also thank you for vouching for me during recent events."

Delacour studied Harry for a bit before chuckling softly "I had known your personality and disposition since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only supposition of course, but I'm glad to see that my supposition was correct even after all these years. You are a brave young man placed before trials none your age should've ever faced but due to the _inadequacies_ of the adults in your lives you've been forced into such positions, the fact that your actions regarding my daughters during the Tournament speaks highly of your nobility and sense of fair play but alas those same actions come off to others as attention grabbing. It is the inevitability of being in the spotlight, your every action will be argued over, examined for flaws…like how this recent incident has had the English Ministry feel vindicated in regards to you but unlike them I see your actions as they are, hence why I vouched for you."

There was a pause before Ambassador Delacour added with a wide grin "The fact that my youngest has got a crush on you the size of the Eiffel tower, that Fleur threatened to never speak to me if I didn't and that my wife threatened me with the couch if Fleur ever went through with her threat or if I made Gabrielle cry by my inaction has _absolutely_ nothing do with it."

Harry furious blush was all that was needed for the Italian Minister and Mr. Delacour to share a hearty laugh. They soon reached the Italian Minister's office, all the while ignoring the pointed stares by the office workers who spotted Harry, many of them holding looks of pity and just as many accusing looks.

As the three sat, the Italian Minister informed Harry "You'll be standing before the White Council in about 2 weeks' time, they will question you rigorously regarding this incident and may enforce the use of _Veritaserum_ or even _Magical Oath_ so you must be prepared for that eventuality."

Harry grew startled, he had no clue such an organization existed which could enforce a magical oath his voice dry as he realized the power this Council wielded "Enforce?"

Mr. Delacour responded first "Yes as is their right, understand Mr. Potter that the White Council is far older than the ICW, it was founded by Merlin…a magical counterpart to King Arthur's Round Table though the Council's purview is the protection of the Magical Realm and enforcement of its international law. The Statute of Secrecy is a fairly new piece of legislature in the eyes of the Council but its enforcement is seen as advantageous and for those who break the law on an international stage, well if they aren't brought to heel by the parent ministry then the Council intervenes. They also like the muggle World Court handle convicting international _magical_ criminals and arbitration between magical states."

"Their authority is absolute but it is bound by their own laws, so you needn't worry about being thrown through another sham of a trial Monsieur Potter. They will require me and Lady Celphine to be present during the proceedings as well as…individuals from the English Ministry."

Any questions from Harry were interrupted when an aide knocked on the door and once given entry said "Forgive the intrusion Signora, but the Muggle Liaison have been getting a lot of angry calls from one Dudley Dursley who has errr…" The aide looked at the slip of paper and gulping audibly read "informed us to inform Signor Potter here that ' _I'll pound your limy hide, the moment I see you with a rolling thunder if you don't have the sacs to explain why you're on the godforsaken telly…'_ that was all he had said Signora"

The Minister dismissed the aide and sent a puzzled look at Harry a look shared by Fiacre Delacour before his expression morphed into amusement, Harry on the other hand was calmly drinking a cup of tea the entire time the message was relayed by the aide.

He softly placed the cup down and deadpanned one word that had Monsieur Delacour chortling,

"Bollocks…"

* * *

Yo! I'm still alive! Sorry for not updating my other stories but as you can read I've been kinda busy dealing with plot bunnies and I've just finished my 2nd Sem exams yesterday so yeah...

I'll be updating my other stories as quickly as possible and please read my story Bleed Black, a HpXDiablo fic

Happy Independence Day!


	2. Fair Council

**Duality**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of the Certain Magical Index (including spinoffs) universe by Kazuma Kamachi, and of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech **: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'_ _Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**_ _ **Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Techniques/Spells: _Imagine Breaker_

Song start-} _{_

Song ends-} _{_

 **Chapter 2: Fair Council**

* * *

Dudley Dursley was not a happy camper, no siree, he was not.

He blamed his parents for that. It was their obsession with _normality_ that rubbed off on him, he supposed being an excellent boxer with a green thumb wasn't such a bad deal when you were brought up by Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

He still loved them but they really grated on his nerves sometimes…especially when it came to his cousin, one Harry James Potter. His Aunt's son, no not Marge Dursley, dear god that was a horrifying thought. Dudley really hoped that those fiction writers who came up with the Boy-who-lived bull, wouldn't go off on a tangent for some misguided thought of creativity and write a story with Marge Dursley as Harry's adoptive mum.

Dudley actually turned green at that thought, _'Harry would probably have drowned Aunt Marge and fed her to her dogs. Then he'd do the same to us on sheer principle for sharing the same blood as her.'_

His Aunt Lily Potter, god he wished he could've met her, she seemed like a wonderful woman. How she could share the same blood as his own shrew of a mum was a mystery like proving that the _chupacabras (Goat-Sucker)_ were real. Dudley paused to pull out a book from the back of his seat and read the index, his eyebrow twitched as he traced the contents to find said creature and the page it referred to.

He flipped to it, _'Well, they're real…didn't think they'd look so cute though, they look like a fluffy ball of fur.'_

With a resigned sigh, he shut the book and tossed it over his shoulder. Probably not the best way to treat a book lent to him by Hermione Granger but when she's not watching him like a hawk, he could care less, he was in a terrible mood.

The company stock points dropped by 11%, he pulled a tricep and his car got scratched… oh last but not the very least was Harry who last he knew was checking out some ancestral home after polishing off a Mastery course but of course he had to be caught using magic on Television, but not some parlor tricks either, he cut a helicopter in half…

' _Well at least it wasn't pulling a rabbit out of a hat.'_

And after calling and calling the damned _Muggle_ Liaison for the Italian Ministry they finally listen to the entirety of his call, his nerves were already frayed he didn't need to hear the shite from the obviously bored official on the other side, so he went straight to the point and referred Harry by name and implied bodily harm will befall his younger cousin by his hands should he ever get his hands on him…if ever.

Dudley was surprised he even got a return call let alone one from the Italian Ministry, he was even further surprised when he found out that the woman speaking to him was the Magical Minister for Italy.

She was kind enough to fill him in. Even arrange transport for him but Dudley declined, he preferred his own method of transport so she acquiesced his request and made sure the necessary documents would be ready on his arrival.

But what truly vexed him wasn't the fact she told him they'd look down on him for being 'Non-Magical', he knew they'd react as such so it wasn't much of a surprise but the fact that he had received another phone call just the night before his flight to Rotterdam.

From one Aleister Crowley. That man… rubbed Dudley the wrong way, not only did the man have far too much information regarding him and Harry but the man also spoke of things to come.

Regardless, Dudley still had to consider the man's proposal. Crowley had specifically said _"Please don't take my word for it, the target on your back will reveal itself when you arrive in Rotterdam…The people who hunted your cousin in Rome are as methodical as they are fanatical and they have a special hatred for your cousin's bloodline, I hardly need to explain what comes next… But they aren't complete fools they would use wizards as their weapon in this, wizards who are complacent of the fact that just because you can't wield magic makes you weak, it is clear to me who will be the victor of that confrontation Mr. Dursley, Amateur Boxing Champion AKA 'Rolling Thunder'. I look forward to your call."_

The entire time Dudley wanted to reach down the telephone and strangle the laughing man. _'Annoying wanker'_

The bump of the Potter private jet touching down drew his attention just as an elderly man, stern look, dressed in the attire of a butler appeared from the front of the plane. "Mr. Dursley we've arrived, Rotterdam The Hague Airport a good forty minutes ahead of schedule."

"Good, Thank you Mr. Gotch." Anton Gotch inclined his head in a bow and gestured Dudley to the door. Dudley walked out to the brisk air of the Rotterdam airport and walked towards the hangar, noticing a glint of light he turned to Mr. Gotch and said loud enough that the ones inside the hangar could hear him "Mr. Gotch could you ready the car, they'll be bruised and concussed but overall alive."

Mr. Gotch pinned Dudley with a disapproving gaze as he took Dudley's coat "Now Master Dudley, remember you've already pulled a muscle."

Dudley turned away from Mr. Gotch' retreating form and faced the opposite side of the hangar where the air was shimmering "Your disillusions are pathetic, come on out already."

Then the shimmers faded to reveal cloaked figures step forward with wands ready, Dudley smirked and balled his fists up "Well then, let's begin."

.

.

Harry was led through the white winding staircase within the Peace Palace itself, Harry would've been awed that he stood in the center of such a place…if he wasn't being put on trial. Beside him Monsieur Delacour and Minister Celphine walking briskly as they reached the bottom of the staircase it widened into a stark white hallway leading to a marble slab of a door with an impression of a wand holding up a balance. Two figures in grey cloaks appeared out of nowhere and pushed the door open.

Harry stared at them bewildered, Fiacre explained _"Wardens_ , they are the enforcers of the Council and the ICW. Think of them as the Magical version of the Muggle Interpol only a bit stricter with their cases and are capable of giving executions in the field if they believe the evidence and many times if they all but believe you did."

"A most extreme view of the Wardens if any, do remember Ambassador Delacour that the Wardens discharge their duties against powerful Dark Wizards, heinous criminals and Demonic beings." The woman that appeared before them, clothed in grey, a long sword strapped to her waist, she looked like she could teach McGonagall how to properly give the stern look. She was a witch pushing the age of 60 or so with greying brown hair and green eyes.

"Of course, Madam Luccio, that goes without saying." Monsieur Delacour added without missing a beat and then pointed to Harry, "Madam Luccio this is Harry James Potter, Harry this Madam Anastasia Luccio Commander-in-chief of the Wardens."

"No introductions needed for you, _Potter_." Madam Luccio growled out his name "I still remember the damn prank your grandfather hit me with. Clearly you inherited the Potter inability to stay out of trouble."

Harry chuckled nervously "You knew my grandfather?"

"Aye he was being groomed for _Wardenship_ despite his position in the British Ministry." Her stern eyes softened by a mere fraction "He was forced to leave when he received word about his elder brother's death, hence he became heir to the family and the duties that entailed. I'll tell you all about him and your grandmother after the trial if…if you're still alive and free that is."

Harry grew a little concerned at her words but his response was cut off by opening of the doors besides the large table, where the seven judges would be seated. The seven most powerful wizards as chosen by Merlin so long ago to be the seat of power and law for the Wizards around the world.

Harry was escorted by Madam Luccio to the stand as the judges filtered in, Harry jolted when the stand separated from the floor and water surrounded Harry. His only connection was a single walkway.

The seats that were behind him held Madam Celphine and Monsieur Delacour. Beside Harry a small figure plopped down, he was a bit rotund but his face was set in a serious expression, "Mister Potter, I'm Gringotts Chief Legal Counsel and Tongue-Cleaver, Razorgore."

Harry raised an eyebrow when the Goblin removed a wicked dagger and slammed it to its hilt on the table before him. The Goblin gave Harry a fang filled smile that didn't really…ok maybe it did relieve him a bit seeing as he wasn't the one going up against a Goblin lawyer with the name _'Razorgore'_. But Harry still questioned the gnarled Goblin "While I do appreciate the gesture Master Razorgore, I still don't understand what I've done to deserve such a service from Gringotts and don't tell me it's because I'm a customer of Gringotts as I don't believe that its part of Gringotts mandate to provide legal counsel to its customers from their Chief Legal Counsel no less."

"Astute of you Mr. Potter. We of Gringotts, more to the point _King… that is to say CEO_ Ragnok has taken a vested interest in you and we follow the edicts of our _CEO_." Razorgore then focused his attention to the now filling seven seats, the judges of the White Council, "But more information than that hasn't been divulged to me, if you wish to know more I would suggest scheduling an appointment with _CEO_ Ragnok."

Then a Warden with a red trim around his cloak called out "All rise! Judges Klaus Schneider, Simon Pietrovich, Gregori Cristos, Ancient Mai, Rashid-ud-din Muhammad Babur, Nicolas Flamel and Merlin: Arthur Langtry presiding."

The Warden then announced "The trial for gross misuse of magic, endangerment of the Magic realms and breaking of the International Statute of Secrecy. The Accused is one Harry James Potter, how plead you."

Razorgore responded almost nonchalantly "Not guilty."

"So notes the Judges and the Wardens" The Warden then bowed to the panel of judges "The Case is before you milords."

Arthur Langtry, a man who was a bit stocky dressed in solid green robes, a beard like Dumbledore but the opposite of Dumbledore. Where Dumbledore exudes an aura of kind grandfather, Langtry comes off as the opposite. A fierce scowl and piercing black eyes didn't help as they seemed to analyze Harry down to his atoms. A copper chevron stole was over his shoulders actually every one of the judges had a stole many with variations, Harry wondered if there was a significance.

Judge Langtry spoke, his American accent voice filled with disapproval "Mr. Potter. I will be honest we expected you to be brought before this Council with how your home country has been touting you as a kidnapper, brainwasher and even…womanizer having impregnated many of the so called missing women and using the offspring in black rituals."

Harry just gave a deadpan and would've responded to how Judge Langtry actually seemed to take those ridiculous rumors as fact but Razorgore interjected smoothly "All hearsay my Lord. Mr. Potter is a citizen of the United Kingdom and has the support of her majesty's government when the Magical Ministry began a smear campaign against him. Like any _sane_ person he sought asylum with the muggle government and was granted such and it will be documented that he has been living with his cousin a majority of the time. My client can hardly be blamed if his magical government can't seem to function as normal people and open a phonebook."

There were angry sounds from the English side as they heard the not so subtle mocking of Razorgore which Harry found himself actually nodding to. A banging of a gavel silenced them and Judge Langtry continued "Clearly, I have yet to hear a denial regarding kidnappings or the like…" A sound from his side, which emanated from a petite elderly Chinese woman who gave Langtry disapproving look, "But that isn't what you are on trial for, explain to us the actions that led to the incident that broke the Statute of Secrecy on a global scale."

Harry took a deep breath and stood as he began softly what had truly occurred during that day.

.

.

The silence was deafening, the one called Ancient Mai whose eyes were squinting at him were wide open now. She wore a grey cloak with a braided red stole over her shoulders she questioned in a soft voice "Everything you said is true, isn't it." At Harry's nod she then turned to the Italian Minister of Magic, "Minister Fiore, Xiao Potter has stated the same to you correct."

Minister Celphine stood and stated with conviction "Under _Veritaserum_ , Madam."

"Wardens! The crux of the trial has changed, I assume that Minister Celphine has issued a summons to _them._ " Ancient Mai continued though her voice gained a bit of disgust at the end.

Three robed figures walked in escorted by a regiment of Wardens, one was dressed in resplendent robes with a number of crosses hanging from it, while the other two women were dressed in nun habits. The judges all stood as they glared at the people being escorted, Ancient Mai gestured for them to take the stand that rose out of the murky water.

"Let's skip the pleasantries shall we. I'm here to dispute the outlandish tales of _that boy_ , that he was attacked without provocation by so called members of our church." The man sneered at Harry, his sneer Harry noted matched his dirty blonde hair. _'Is it just me or is it that every blonde haired guy I meet for the first time sneers at me.'_

"Yes let's skip the pleasantries Bishop Biagio Busoni, centuries of truce and centuries since one of your _cult_ stood before us for the very same crimes as always. Glad to see that the church that touts _tolerance_ has centuries of consistency to back it up." Rashid-ud-din Muhammad Babur, a tan skinned man, brownish beard and dressed in black robes with his voice doing little to hide his disgust for the people before him.

"You would do well to remember who you speak to, savage." The named Bishop then rounded on Harry immediately "This boy…not only attacked innocents but caused an international incident that very nearly broke the truce between the Church and the Council. His outlandish accusations could very well lead to war!"

Langtry spoke his voice bore no arguments "Yet we haven't dismissed any of Mr. Potter's claims, Bishop. And unless you have proof otherwise, we are more inclined to believe Mr. Potter."

"Oh and what proof has he for his claims. Whatever was he doing in Italy in the first place for that matter?" Before the judges could answer the Bishop, Harry rose to his feet and growled "I have given my statement under _Veritaserum_ and am willing to show my memories of the incident even. As for what I was doing in Italy? NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!"

"Mr. Potter!" Judge Klaus Schneider reprimanded him, he was a portly fellow. More laugh lines than stress lines and looked like he could pass for Santa Claus especially with that fine porcelain doll sitting in front of him. The fact that he wore red robes with a copper chevron stole didn't help either. "Now that the facts of the case have been established we are unlikely to convict you but you must control yourself. We understand that it must be very stressful for you but we will not tolerate tantrums."

"Sorry, sir." Harry replied half-heartedly, then Judge Langtry spoke firmly "Bishop despite his outburst, Mr. Potter is correct the Italian government cleared Mr. Potter and as such what Mr. Potter does is none of our concern unless he has in some way broken not just the law of the Magical Realm but also the Italian law. Which as Klaus has stated he hasn't, it was clear that it was a matter of self-defense and it only remains to be seen whether the ones who so boldly hunted Mr. Potter were part of your organization or not."

"You're not even convicting him! He committed a high crime against the truce and he's getting away with a slap on the wrist! What is this?" Biagio exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the post, apoplectic, he turned to the Italian Minister "Why did you even bother the church regarding this, why waste my time if only to turn this into a witch hunt against the church!"

Ancient Mai laughed out heartily but it was Nicolas Flamel who despite the wide grin had a very scary look in his eyes, "Witch hunt? You and your church would know wouldn't it? But unlike you and your _church_ we have methods of fleshing out the truth and nothing more." He pulled out a vial of clear liquid, "This potion is called the _Veritaserum_ , it does as its name suggests. Three drops of this anyone of us would spill our innermost secrets provided one asks the right questions that is. Mr. Potter here has been interviewed under its influence and so his statement that 'he was attacked first' holds true, hence he reacted in self-defense even in the Non-Magical realm Self-defense is still not a crime." Bishop Biagio was about to question but Judge Flamel interrupted "No, there is no defense against this potion apart from psychosis and everyone present…" He glanced at the English contingent "Well mostly everyone here can say truthfully that Mr. Potter is not suffering from any sort of Psychosis."

Biagio growled but one of the nuns beside him a blonde haired one with sharp features whispered something to him so he snapped immediately "The Church is well aware of the animosity the magicals have for us so we prepared for this eventuality and formally state to this Council that the group that attacked was a rogue element within the church and hence the Church is not responsible for their actions as regrettable as they were…"

Razorgore made a sound, it sounded like laughter…which had Harry inching away from the small scary Goblin not that he could go very far seeing as he was sitting next to the now open-mawed Goblin as he comically leaned away from the cackling Goblin… Harry would have nightmares following this, seeing the fang filled maw of a Goblin wasn't pretty.

Razorgore toned his laughter and amusedly responded to the puzzled expressions "We Goblins only laugh out so heartily when our enemies show us their _jugulars_ , literally and figuratively."

He then proceeded to pull out a brief, which was bigger in the inside than it appeared, his short arm disappearing in it as he rummaged and pulled out a set of documents, "This is an attested piece of documents between one Master James Potter, Eldest son of Gilen Potter and _CEO_ of Gringotts Ragnok XIII that states simply should anything befall him on his journey to find the Potter ancestral house that the Goblins would investigate thoroughly and determine that the number of Potter blood that has gone missing in their search met similar fates."

Razorgore laughed again, "James Potter was an exceptionally insightful man and clearly saw something in the family records that we did not. We followed the directive set forth by him and when he left for Italy, Rome he was never seen or heard from again. We waited the stipulated 10 months and followed the contract we had with him, we manned the search party for him." Razorgore gave a toothy grin to the Bishop, "Unlike in the Non-Magical realm, we have many number of ways to find dead bodies, we Goblins being Chroniclers before our Banking profession have developed a number of enchantments that tell us whether or not a person is dead and especially _where_."

"Where are you going with this, demon?" Harry cringed slightly at that unbelievable remark to the Goblin from someone who's supposed to be a Bishop. Though he half expected Razorgore to leap at the man and tear his throat out, he just sat there with his fanged grin.

"That humans are a creature of habit and that one's of a religious persuasion even more so. We found the body of James Potter in an unmarked grave, near what appears to be secret base of sorts with all of the church's regalia inside and plenty of torture equipment, one can only assume how long the Potter line has shed its blood trying to reclaim its lost home when we found more evidence nearby of unmarked graves, near two dozen of them in fact… Nerthuz Potter, Donar Potter, Freyr Potter, Ailell Potter just to name a few we've identified and all of them were declared missing, presumed dead through the ages." Razorgore stood up to full height, well as tall as goblin is.

"Taking this into account it is the church that has been breaking the truce for centuries now when it has executed the Potter family who have been searching for the true Hadrian Villa and seek their Peverell heritage." A gasp came from the judges table, Harry was confused as every wizard and witch had reacted oddly at the name of Peverell and eyed him barely restrained curiosity as if he was going to grow a second head or something.

But he ignored their stares and felt this surge of rage within him when he realized something, he asked his counselor Razorgore, "James Potter as in my grandfather's elder brother?"

"Your grandfather named your father after him."

Hearing Razorgore's words fueled Harry's anger, this church had been killing his family members for _centuries_ because of some so called heritage that they didn't want them or him to find…

Magic, Harry's magic, his blood called out enraged "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter and Black as of this day, as of this moment for crimes against my family and blood initiate a Blood-feud between the Church and me! So mote it be!"

* * *

Now the elephant in the chapter… Now understand I have nothing against the church or Christianity as a whole, the magical world in this story does,

So lay off on the angry rants or calling me a names ok.

Oh and the magical's don't hate the catholic, protestant or Anglican but the church as a whole, they don't care what they call themselves…to a Magical species or wizards or witches anyone bearing the churches cross is untrustworthy…

Check out my new story Dead Space? its a marvelxmasseffect story with Deadpool getting tossed in the ME universe :D

I will say upfront there will be no Harry Dresden, I took parts of the Dresden universe but not more than this, perhaps fae or vampires but no more than that because it adds a little color to the universe I'm building here.


End file.
